


Coming Home

by abcsupercorp



Series: Pride Month 2020 One Shots. [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), F/F, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Screenplay/Script Format, Short One Shot, SuperCorp, pride month, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Always coming home to Lena, is what Kara promises to do.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Pride Month 2020 One Shots. [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770169
Kudos: 49





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> hugs! here's day 9

( **Kara and Lena discussing Crisis)**

**_Kara walks over to Lena:_ **

Lena, hey. 

**_Lena:_ **

Kara..(there's a pause) Hey.

**_Kara:_ **

I need to talk to you. (there's another pause) 

**_Lena:_ **

of course. go ahead. 

**_Kara takes a seat next to Lena:_ **

There's a crisis, coming. I'm sure you're aware.

**_Lena:_ **

So I've been told. 

**_Kara:_ **

There's something I need to mention. I should have mentioned it to you earlier, but I didn't.

**_Lena:_ **

What's that?

**_Kara:_ **

There's a chance I won't survive. 

**_Lena's heart drops._ ** **_Green_ ** **_MEETS_ ** **_Blue_ ** **_._ **

What are you talking about, Kara?

**_Kara:_ **

Who comes out alive, is only for us to truly know in the end.

**_Lena:_ **

Yeah..(she laughs a little) but you'll be fine. Won't you? You're  _ Supergirl. _

**_Kara:_ **

Yeah, I am hoping I'll be fine. But Lena. In case I don't make it (Lena cuts her off)

**_Lena:_ **

No, no "ifs" Kara. You're going to be fine. Okay? I know it. 

  
  


**_Kara:_ **

(there's a short pause, Kara looks back at Lena) I'm scared…

**_Lena lets out a small laugh, tears fighting to escape:_ **

I didn't think Supergirl can get scared. (she gently takes Kara's hands into hers) 

**_Kara:_ **

_ Supergirl _ doesn't get scared..(she pauses) but  _ Kara _ does. 

**_Lena:_ **

Well, Supergirl OR Kara. I have faith in both of them. 

**_Kara smiles:_ **

Thank you. (They stare into each other's eyes for a second)

**_Lena leans in, pressing their foreheads against each other:_ **

Kara. Can I kiss you?

**_Kara nods. her eyes, already watery, as tears begin to drip down her face:_ **

Yes. (there's another pause) 

**_(Lena presses her lips softly against Kara. This is the first real talk they've had since they had their huge fight)_ **

**_Kara pulls back, she's at a loss for words:_ **

" "

**_Lena pulls back and uses her thumb to wipe away Kara's tears and_ **

**_in a whisper:_ **

Go get them, Supergirl. Just promise you'll come home to me

**_Kara notices tears on Lena's face as well. She takes her thumbs and wipes them away:_ **

I will  _ always _ come home to you. 

**(end scene)**

**Author's Note:**

> happy pride!


End file.
